


Recollection

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Noncon Blow Job, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's...all there really is to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will remembers the things Hannibal did to him while he had him hypnotized in his office.





	Recollection

              Will screamed in his cell as the memories came back to him in pieces, his entire body convulsing on the rickety cot.  There were the bits he’d recalled earlier, that he’d told Chilton: a flashing strobe light, the metronome, Dr. Lecter injecting him with something.  That was all he’d remembered at the time, and that was all he was _ever_ going to share.  With anyone.

              The rest had wanted to come; the memories burgeoning at the edge of his mind, the dam that held them back straining with the need for relief.  But he forced them to stay back until he was back in his cell, in the safety of his aloneness, and then the memories would be held back no more.

              In rushing waves that repeatedly drowned him they came.  Hannibal shoving a tube down his throat, and through it, Abigail’s ear.  That part wasn’t even disturbing; it was a relief to know how in hell that ear had gotten inside his stomach.  But then his hands.  His hands, stroking over Will’s sweaty and trembling face while he was in an induced seizure.  Tender.  Affectionate.  More than affectionate.

              Even before the memories fully came, Will’s cock stirred.  He already knew.  He’d always known.  The memories ceased to be haphazard flashes and settled on one, where Will was helpless in Dr. Lecter’s chair, his eyelids wracked by tremors as the strobe light flashed before him.  He felt the needle pull away from his arm and looked down into Hannibal’s face.

              “You do not know who the Chesapeake Ripper is.” he said, placing his hands on Will’s knees.  “Whenever you think about the case, your mind becomes clogged with confusion.  The facts are murky to you and you can’t grasp any of them for long.”

              As he spoke, he slid a hand slowly up and down the inside of Will’s thigh, warm as it stroked him.  Will had no power to stop him; in fact he didn’t even have the power to _want_ to stop him.  His mind was disconnected, which left his body unsupervised and left to do as it wanted.  And all it knew was about the situation was “feels good”, and that message was sent straight to his cock.

              It swelled in his jeans, and Will’s voice groaned.

              “The pleasure you feel is from not knowing who the Chesapeake Ripper is.” Hannibal purred, his voice as smooth as oil.  “Every time you think you may be close to solving the case, you will remember this feeling, and how good it is to not know.”

              Hannibal slid his palm up over the bulge in Will’s pants.  Will groaned again, his eyes still fluttering open and closed as the strobe light flashed and the metronome stole his thoughts.  His hips pushed themselves up of their own accord, wanting that touch purely by instinct.  He felt his zipper being pulled down, each tooth unlocking one by one, as Hannibal continued to speak in that soothing, delicious voice.

              “Whenever you try to think about the Chesapeake Ripper, you will instead be overcome with lust and desire.  This is a much better thing to think about.  You don’t want to focus on the facts of a case.  You want pleasure.”

              Hannibal’s hand slid into his pants and rubbed over the tent in his boxers.  He then leaned forward until his face was inches from Will’s erection, his hot breath puffing through the fabric as he spoke.

              “Whenever you think about his murders, you won’t care about the facts.  But you will be deliciously aroused.  His art will be tantalizing to you.  You will be drawn to stare in awe at its beauty.  Not to study it; not to learn who he is, but merely to fall in love with the mastery before you.”

              Hannibal slipped him out through the slit in his boxers, and before he could feel the chill of the air, his hot lips were pressing to the head, his tongue not far behind.  Will groaned again, his body trembling from the hypnosis and the pleasure.  Heat spread down his cock and made his balls ache.  Hannibal parted his lips and dragged them over his swollen head, spreading his pre-cum over his skin until his tongue came to languidly lap it up in slow, hot strokes.  He circled the tip of Will’s cock with his tongue several times before bringing the tip of it up to tease his slit.  His body jerked and convulsed, his hips shamelessly jerking upwards to shove himself into the deep, wet heat.

              Hannibal’s hands held his hips down and without a mind to argue, his body stilled.  Hannibal continued to tease with his lips and his tongue, pressing soft kisses and long, tender licks, pushing his lips to Will’s head but never sucking, always dragging them off slowly, leaving a string of drool behind. 

              He looked up at Will often, Will’s unfocused eyes catching his expression of delight and amusement.  Of course he was amused; this was all a game to him, even as his life hung upon Will believing his suggestions. 

              “Whenever you feel yourself getting close.” Hannibal whispered, his lips brushing against Will’s cock as he spoke…”You will not be able to cum unless you forget everything you know about the Chesapeake Ripper.  Everything but his murders.  You will only be able to orgasm when you think of his beautiful tableaux, and how you desire to be near him as his lover, not as his enemy.”

              Once those words had been spoken, Hannibal sealed his lips around Will’s cock and sucked him down deep.  Will groaned and his body shuddered, his hips once again attempting to thrust while Hannibal’s hands held him down.  Hannibal’s head bobbed as he sucked up and down, hard and rough and fast, taking Will deep into his mouth until his nose pressed into his pubic hair and his chin bumped against his balls.  He felt Hannibal’s saliva drip down his cock to soak his boxers, and all he could do was enjoy it.

              The soft grunts he’d been making turned to deep, unfettered moans, his hips rocking as much as they could to get his cock deeper into the heat of that mouth.  The mouth took him with pleasure, satisfying him as much as it could, sucking him in deep and hard, lips pressing to his sides and rolling down his shaft.  The tongue swirled around his head and licked at his slit on the drags up, and the lips pushed hard against his tip before parting and sucking him down again.

              Will felt himself getting even more lost than he had been.  His mind was already gone, but now his body was losing it, too.  He became nothing but instinct; all he was was hormones and want, heat and desire.  The hands stopped holding him and his hips eagerly thrust.  He fucked up into Hannibal’s mouth with an enthusiasm he’d never had before, without a single inhibition to slow him or stop him.  He fucked and he fucked and he fucked, the heat building in his balls and rising into his core, until they drew up and it exploded out of him.

              His fluttering eyes watched Hannibal drink him, closing his own eyes as he _savored_.  He was eating a part of Will Graham, his teeth emerging to nick just so against Will’s swollen cock as it pumped itself into his mouth.  Will tilted his head to watch him swallow, and Hannibal’s eyes met his with a grin. 

              When Will was spent and he pulled away, he took a moment to reach up and stroke Will’s cheek with his palm.

              “Hardly a cell of willpower in your body, and you use it to move your head to see me better.  Delightful.” he said.

              He reached between Will’s legs and tucked his softening cock back into his boxers.  He pulled the zipper up slowly, his fingers sliding into his waistband as they closed the button.  He gave Will’s crotch an affectionate few pats before he rose, and pressed a cum-flavored, wet kiss to Will’s lips.

              It was that which seemed the deepest violation of all, and it was the memory of that which caused Will to cum hard in his cell, his body wracked with convulsions as he whimpered and tried his damndest not to whisper Hannibal’s name, and failed.

              Trembling, prison suit now soaked in the front from his own cum, Will rolled to the side and cursed Hannibal, glaring with anger at the wall.  Oh, how there would be a reckoning for this.  Hannibal might have taken every possible advantage of him, but in doing so, he had shown Will his weakness.

              The look on Hannibal’s face when he’d sucked Will off was nothing short of ecstasy itself.  Yes, that savage curiosity was still there, but right beside it was another emotion, equally as real.  Hannibal was in love with him.  And Will was going to use that to his _full_ advantage.


End file.
